Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. A rack assembly can be slidably mounted within the wash compartment and configured for receipt of articles for washing. In addition, dishwasher appliances can include spray arm assemblies for applying wash fluid to articles in the rack assembly.
Spray arm assemblies for dishwasher appliances generally include a housing that defines a cavity. The cavity can receive wash fluid during operation of the dishwasher appliance. The cavity directs such wash fluid to a plurality of orifices defined by the housing. The wash fluid exits the cavity through the orifices and can be directed towards articles within the rack assembly.
Each of the plurality of orifices can have any of a variety of outlet geometries or configurations. For example, a particular one of the plurality of orifices can have a pencil jet geometry or configuration. Conversely, another of the plurality of orifices can have a fan jet geometry or configuration. Various arrangements of outlet geometries can be selected to adjust the spray pattern of the spray arm assembly. For example, pencils jets direct a concentrated stream of wash fluid adapted, e.g., to removing food particles and stains from articles in the rack assembly during a wash cycle. On the other hand, fan jets direct a mist of wash fluid adapted, e.g., to rinsing wash fluid from articles in the rack assembly during a rinse cycle. Accordingly, a dishwasher designer can select outlet geometries in order to generate a particular spray pattern for the spray arm assembly. By carefully selecting the spray pattern, the designer can improve performance of the dishwasher appliance.
In certain dishwasher appliance, the spray arm assembly is molded from single piece of material. Accordingly, during the molding process, the outlet geometries of the plurality of orifices are determined by the mold used to construct the spray arm assembly. Thus, in the event of a design change involving the outlet geometries of the plurality of orifices, the entire mold is modified or replaced. For example, if the designer desires to change the direction of a pencil jet, the entire mold used to construct the spray arm assembly may require replacement or modification.
Replacing or modifying the entire mold can be a time intensive and expensive process. Accordingly, a spray arm assembly with features for more easily modifying an outlet geometry of an orifice would be useful. In particular, a spray arm assembly with features for modifying an outlet geometry of an orifice without requiring modification or remanufacture of the remainder of the spray arm assembly would be useful.